The will of a Phoenix. Chapter 4
Chapter 4, The first secret? A island in sight. It had been 4 days since Ace and Lauren had that talk. Ace still couldn’t figure out how she could clean the whole ship and still had energy to have fun at the same time. No one could answer him when he asked. When Lauren wasn’t busy he tried to go and ask her but stopped when he heard her talking to herself. Lauren: I’m not a freak. I’m not a demon. Ace didn’t know what to do as he heard her keeping talking while she was holding her head. Lauren: I’m not a freak. I’m not a demon. Lauren then fell to her knees and kept saying she wasn’t a freak or a demon. Ace didn’t know what to do so he went and got Marco. When they both came back Ace was going to go over to her when Marco stopped him. Ace: She needs us. Marco: I know just watch she’s seeing a memory. If we go over there we won’t know what to do. Besides we could end up hurting her if she lashes out. Ace knew Marco was right. He just hoped what ever is going on maybe they could help her through it. Before either of them could blink purple/black wings appeared on Lauren’s back. She kept saying she wasn’t a freak. It was though she was trying to fight what ever was going on but was losing. Finally after 10 more minutes she passed out. Ace went to get the Doc while Marco went over to her. Marco: What was going on Lauren? Ace '''came back with Doc and Whitebeard. Whitebeard and the Doc was shocked when they saw the purple/black wings on her back. '''Doc: Pops what is going on? WB: I don’t know. It seems like Lauren is full of surprises. Though this does not look like a Devil fruit. Doc: I can try to see if it’s in any books. WB: 'Good idea. ''Whitebeard then looks at Ace and Marco. '''WB: What happened? Ace: I was coming to see how Lauren was. When she all of a sudden started to talk to herself saying she wasn’t a freak or a demon. I went and got Marco and after we came back those wings came out as she kept saying she wasn’t a freak or a demon. Marco: That’s about right. Though I didn’t think it was a good idea just in case she lashed out. But I didn’t think this would happen. Whitebeard sighed. It seemed there was another mystery with the girl. Doc picked up Lauren and went to the sick bay. After 30 minutes he came out. Doc: It seems like she’s finally resting. What ever happened it might had snapped something. I did find something in a book but I can’t read what it says. WB: 'Really? ''The Doc hands Whitebeard the book. Whitebeard looked at the book and raised his eye brow. '''WB: It seems like it’s written in a different language. Doc: It is though I don’t know what language it is. I can see if anyone else can read it but I don’t think anyone can. Whitebeard turns a few pages and sees a picture of a girl with wings like Lauren had. WB: It seems what every Lauren is the girl in here is as well. Though what she is might be harder to find out. Doc: Well I could see if I can find someone. WB: Good idea. Is there anything else? Doc: Her hands was bleeding but it looks like it’s from punching the wall. Whitebeard sighed and gave the book back to Doc. Doc then took the hint and went back to figuring out what was going on. A few hours later Lauren woke up and saw the book on the nightstand. She wonder why it was there and picked it up. She opens the book and turns to the page with the winged girl. Lauren reading outloud: It doesn’t matter where a child is born as long as the child knows what is pain is. 500 years it has been since the last Dragon Phoenix was seen. No one knows the girls name but knows she had dealt with a lot of pain. The only thing that is known is that the girl was aged 12 to 18 years of age. Doc is walking back to the sick bay to see if Lauren woke up. He stopped when he over hears Lauren reading. He opens the door enough and sees her reading the book that no one could read. Doc whispers: What the? Lauren looks up for a second thinking she heard something then looks back at the book. Lauren reading out loud: The next child will be born into a world that no one wants. The child will be treated as a outcast. Not many will understand the child and most will try to harm the child. It matters not to the world as they see the child as a demon. The child will be able to understand animals as well as seeing the difference between the ones that are close. The child can sense the good or evil in a person but will not speak about it because of the fear of being judge. But to others they will know so they judge anyway. The child will be the Dragon Phoenix. Lauren stops reading there and looks at the picture of the girl and her eyes widen. Under the picture was the words. Dragon Phoenix. Pure at heart no matter what. Lauren then drops the book and her hands start to shake. Lauren: No no it can’t be. It can’t be. The Doc opens the door and comes in. Doc: Lauren is everything. He sees the book open on the floor and picks it up. He then looks at Lauren and sighs. Doc: This book hasn’t always been here. I found it 6 months ago. I didn’t know what it said nor could anyone else. Can you read it? Lauren could just nod. She didn’t know how or why but it was like all those other times. It was something she could do for a long time but never really thought much about it until now. Lauren: I’ve been able to read it for as long as I could read. But I never told anyone. Doc: It’s ok no one will be mad. I’m sorry but I heard everything. Lauren sighed. She knew someone heard but didn’t know who. The Doc smiled and sat on the bed. Doc: You know not many can say that. Most have to study hard to learn something like that. Your really lucky you can read that. Lauren looked at the Doc and then smiled. She never thought of it like that. Lauren: Yea your right. Thanks doc. I guess you’ll go tell the old man then? Doc: Yea Pops is really worried about you. So is everyone else. I’ll let them know. Lauren nodded again and stood up. She looked the same as before with no wings. She sighed. Lauren: I guess we better get out there. Don’t want anyone to break down the door. Lauren and the Doc then went on deck. Before Lauren knew it almost everyone was around her to make sure she was ok. After telling them she was fine she went over to Ace and Marco. Lauren: Umm Ace Marco I’m umm sorry if anything umm happened to you. Both Marco and Ace was a little taken back. They both then sighed. Marco then hugged Lauren. Marco: It wasn’t your fault. It’s ok no one got hurt. Ace: Yea I’m just glad your feeling better. The doc and Whitebeard went to his room. Doc told Whitebeard everything Lauren had read out of the book. Whitebeard was shocked when Doc had told him what Lauren had told him. WB: So Lauren can read the book? Man that girl is full of surprises. Doc: Yea it shocked me a bit as well. They both went back on deck and saw Lauren chasing Ace. Lauren: ACE YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU! WB: I wonder what happened? Marco then walked over to Whitebeard and the Doc. Marco: Ace said that Lauren would look cute in a maids outfit. He thought it would get her to tell him how she had so much energy. But as you can see. All three heard two splashes. They turned to watch Lauren carrying Ace back onto the ship. Ace: I just*coughs* thought it might get you to talk. Lauren eye twitched. She then dropped Ace onto the deck hard. Lauren: Next time you say something like that. I’ll make a dress and make you not only wear it. But I’ll also get pictures of it. Everyone that heard that started to laugh as they pictured Ace in a dress. Ace turned beet red. Ace: That’s low. Lauren: Says the guy that asked if I would wear a maids outfit. Marco: Ok that’s enough you two. Ace Leave Lauren alone. When she wants to talk she will talk. And Lauren can you really make a dress for Ace? Ace: What the hell? Lauren: I’ve already made a dress for some of the crew. Lauren then covers her mouth. The crews jaws drop. Ace is looking at Lauren trying to figure out how she did it. Lauren was picking at her fingers. Lauren: Don’t w-worry. They’re really for the girls in the crew. Almost every man sighed in relief. Marco: Ok everyone back off give her some space. Almost everyone went back to doing what they was doing before. Whitebeard and Doc was wondering how she had time to make dresses with everything else she was doing. WB: Marco could I have a word. Marco looks up at Whitebeard. Marco: Sure thing pops. Ok please don’t try to kill each other Ace Lauren. Lauren: Don’t worry I won’t hurt him. Ace: Fine. Marco then nodded and he went over to Whitebeard. WB: Do you know how Lauren. Marco shakes his head. Marco: I don’t know how she cleans the ship and makes things all in one day. I was kinda thinking of spying on her to see how she did it. WB: Good idea maybe we can figure this mystery out. They then hear Lauren shouting. Lauren: THERE’S A ISLAND THERE’S A ISLAND. WB: Well I guess she’s happy. Marco: I guess so. WB: Marco I know she will be fine when we land. Marco: I know pops thanks. They both watch Lauren she looks ready to see a new place. Just watching her act like a child makes them both feel the need to show her love. Category:Caring16 Category:Will of a Phoenix